Redéfinir sa vie
by loonie lupin
Summary: Le père de Link est violent et Velma met Corny sous pression pour de meilleures performances dans l'émission. Qu'est-ce qui arrive lorsque Link ne peut plus continuer? Link-Corny frienship, pas de slash
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Redéfinir sa vie

**Personnages**: Link, Corny, cast (pas de slash)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

**Résumé**: Le père de Link est violent et Velma met la pression sur Corny pour de meilleures performances dans l'émission. Qu'est-ce qui arrive lorsque Link ne peut plus continuer ?

**Avertissement :** Parle de maltraitance sur enfant

_**Chapitre 1**_

Aussitôt que Link Larkin ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il sut qu'il aurait des problèmes. Non seulement, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool, mais il avait aussi parfaitement conscience d'être très en retard. Ces derniers temps, les répétitions pour le Show tendaient à durer plus longtemps que d'habitude, principalement à cause de la pression que Velma Von Tussle mettait sur Corny, voulant toujours une meilleure qualité. Normalement, même dans ces cas-là, il était capable de prendre le dernier bus mais, ce soir-là, il avait été trop tard pour cela et avait dû faire le chemin à pied, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une heure de retard. Dieu, son père allait être en colère !

Il n'avait malheureusement pas tord. La porte s'était à peine refermée derrière lui que son père lui hurlait de venir vers lui. Même s'il était conscient de ce qui allait se passer, Link obéit sans faire de manière et alla dans le salon. Cela serait pire si son père était obligé de venir à lui ; il avait appris cette leçon de la manière forte une fois qu'il avait pensé son père trop saoul pour pouvoir venir le chercher au premier étage. Cela avait été la première et dernière fois qu'il n'avait jamais essayé d'échapper à une punition.

La tête baissée, il marcha jusqu'à son père, s'arrêtant une fois qu'il était debout devant lui. Son esprit prit conscience de la bouteille de Vodka ouverte et le verre à moitié rempli du liquide transparent. Il n'avait pas l'espoir que c'était le premier verre que l'homme avait bu cette nuit-là.

« Tu es en retard, » déclara l'homme, se remettant doucement sur pied.

« Je suis désolé, papa. Les répétitions ont duré plus longtemps que d'habitude, » dit-il, essayant de se défendre, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que cela ne serait pas une assez bonne excuse pour son père.

« Ne te cherches pas d'excuse, mon garçon. Tu devrais savoir mieux que ça. Tu aurais dû dire à ton Corny Collins que tu devais rentrer. »

Pour être franc, Link avait pensé à faire cela, pendant à peu près trois secondes, mais après avoir vu combien l'homme était sur les nerfs, les poussant plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était à vrai dire très étrange ; Corny était d'habitude infiniment patient, il ne se mettait pas en colère même après la vingtième fois que quelqu'un se trompait de mouvement. Pour lui, il était important que non seulement on apprenne quelque chose, mais également qu'on s'amuse. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, pas depuis quelques semaines en tout cas.

Corny ne laissa plus passer des choses comme cela et Link n'avait pas souhaité essayer de lui dire qu'il devait partir avant la fin des répétitions. Corny était à peu près la seule figure paternel qu'il 

avait, ou l'équivalent d'un grand frère – pas que l'homme en soit conscient – et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui crie dessus. Il préférait laisser ce rôle à son propre père. Ce n'était rien de neuf pour lui.

« Oui, papa, » répondit-il. « Je suis désolé. »

Il tremblait presque en prévision, attendant l'arrivée du premier coup. Il espérait juste que son père n'allait pas continuer trop longtemps. Il était épuisé après les répétitions de ce jour-là et ne voulait rien de plus que d'aller au lit, spécialement puisqu'il y en avait une autre le jour suivant.

Il ne fut pas désappointé. Quand le poing de son père heurta son estomac, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se protéger, ni pour se défendre. Il savait que cela ferait probablement empirer les choses. Les seules fois où il essayait de faire quelque chose comme cela, c'était lorsque son père était trop saoul pour se souvenir de ne pas frapper son visage. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit devine ce qu'il se passait chez lui alors il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'avoir des bleus sur son visage lorsqu'il arrivait à l'école ou au studio.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son père, qui n'avait pas arrêté de boire simplement parce qu'il était entrain de battre son fils, commença à tituber légèrement et eut quelques difficulté à retrouver son équilibre. Il posa sa bouteille sur le sol et retourna vers son fils, qui était sur le sol, respirait bruyamment, avec difficulté. Cependant, il dut se tourner trop rapidement et perdit finalement connaissance à cause de sa trop grande consommation d'alcool.

Link soupira de soulagement avant de se lever, sifflant lorsqu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans ses côtes. Il marcha vers son père et prit son pouls, s'assurant qu'il respirait toujours, avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Une fois là-bas, il eut de la peine à se sortir de ses habits, ses membres douloureux, mais il y arriva tout de même : il y arrivait toujours. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, s'assurant de ne pas saigner. Il était soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas le cas et all se coucher, mort de fatigue. Il se rappela tout de même de mettre le réveil plus tôt que d'habitude ; la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de se retrouver en retenue parce qu'il était en retard à l'école et il était certain d'avoir des difficultés à se préparer le matin suivant. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas reçu une raclée aussi spectaculaire. D'un autre côté, cela faisait aussi pas mal de temps qu'il avait fait quoi que ce soit pour le 'mériter'.

Il lui fallu un long moment avant de trouver une position dans laquelle il était assez confortable pour s'endormir. Mais, une fois qu'il la trouva, il tomba rapidement dans le royaume des songes et ne se réveilla plus jusqu'au matin, lorsque son réveil sonna.

Link fut loin d'être surpris lorsque son premier mouvement lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait si mal que, pendant une seconde, l'idée de ne pas aller en cours lui traversa l'esprit. Bien sûr, la pensée de ce que lui ferait son père s'il devait recevoir un téléphone du principal lui disant qu'il avait manqué l'école fut bien assez pour lui faire oublier cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue et le forcer hors de la maison.

Il trouva quelques analgésique dans sa chambre de bain, prit deux pastilles et mit le reste de la boîte dans sa poche, pensant qu'il en aurait probablement besoin durant la journée, et sortit. Quand il arriva devant l'école, il avait toujours très mal mais, heureusement, les médicaments avaient 

commencés à agir. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'il devait aller en cours le jour suivant une correction alors il mit un sourire sur son visage et se prépara à la journée à venir, jouant le rôle de 'l'enfant parfait'.

Le jour de classes était, comme il l'avait prédit la nuit précédente, terrible. Il s'aventurerait même à dire que c'était l'enfer, au moins selon son opinion. Il avait de plus en plus mal avec chaque seconde qui passait, et avait dû prendre des analgésiques à trois reprises au moins. Cela aidait un peu mais pas autant que d'habitude et jamais assez pour les douleurs s'arrêtent totalement, pas même pour un moment. Il trouvait cela inquiétant.

Link savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait une raclée – franchement, ces dernières années, cela était une occurrence assez fréquente – mais cela n'avait jamais été comme cela. La douleur était sensée s'estomper, spécialement considérant le fait qu'il faisait rien qui demandait des efforts, mais, au lieu de cela, cela empirait de plus en plus.

Son esprit n'était pas sur la leçon mais, heureusement, il ne fut pas questionné par leur professeur ce jour-là. Le plus difficile fut lorsqu'il dut parler à ses amis, à Tracy, Amber et les autres. Il devait être très prudent avec ce qu'il faisait et comment est-ce qu'il le faisait, pour être sûr qu'ils ne verraient pas de différence avec son comportement habituel.

Si cela marcha pour la plus part, cela n'empêcha pas Amber de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, plus longtemps que quiconque, et elle était plus sensible aux légers changements de son attitude. Quand bien même, il avait déjà été capable de la tromper plus d'une fois, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela soit différent cette fois-là. Elle semblait encore un peu suspicieuse mais n'insista pas. Il pouvait, par contre, sentir ses yeux sur lui et, s'il n'avait pas su la vérité, il aurait pu croire qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui.

Bien sûr, vu comment la journée avait commencé, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ne se termine bien ; elle ne pouvait qu'empirer.

Après l'école, ils se rendirent tous directement sur le plateau, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps pour répéter les mouvements du jour jusqu'au début de l'émission. Ils avaient à peu près une heure et, pour cette raison, Corny était encore plus dur avec eux. Link ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Son travail, c'était toute sa vie pour Corny et c'était cela que Velma menaçait.

Bien sûr, peu importe combien Link voulait bien faire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il avait très mal pour être capable d'exécuter les mouvements. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de constantes crampes d'estomac, puissance dix, et il commençait à avoir des problèmes pour respirer. Après une dernière erreur, arrivant presque à tomber au sol, il fut forcé de s'arrêter complètement de danser.

« Link ! » s'exclama Corny, irrité, avant de marcher vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es entrain de faire ? Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que bâcler tous les pas de la chorégraphie et maintenant tu penses que peux te permettre de ne rien faire ! »

Les autres étaient pétrifiés. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Corny. D'accord, l'homme s'était montré plus strict récemment, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi cruel. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler, même si certains voulaient défendre leur ami, de peur de faire empirer les choses. Ils arrêtèrent simplement de danser et gardèrent leur bouche fermée, regardant la scène dans un silence religieux.

Link, d'un autre côté, se replia sur lui-même. Cela ressemblait trop à faire face à son père pour qu'il trouve la situation confortable mais, au moins, il savait que Corny ne le frapperait jamais. Il baissa la tête, image de repentir, essayant de masquer sa douleur aux yeux des autres, particulièrement ceux de l'homme en face de lui. Il détestait le fait qu'il avait forcé Corny à lui crier dessus, il détestait le fait que son père soit capable de gâcher sa vie, même dans les aspects dans lesquels il n'avait pas sa place.

« Je suis désolé, Corny, » parvint-il à dire entre les élans de douleur qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent. « C'est juste que je… »

« Je m'en fiche ! Ecoute, rentre juste chez toi pour aujourd'hui et revient demain, avec ton esprit un peu plus clair, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Corny, » murmura Link.

Quand bien même sa douleur le rendait étourdi, il s'en alla rapidement. Il ne leva pas les yeux une seule fois pour voir les regards inquiets que les autres danseurs lui lançaient alors qu'il se dirigeait, d'abord devant l'hôte et ensuite hors de la scène. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il était très facile de se convaincre que c'était à cause des douleurs aveuglantes plutôt que du fait que la seule personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille était en colère contre lui pour la première fois.

Corny le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir crier sur le gamin quand il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il pouvait y faire maintenant. Quand même, il semblait si triste. Pour l'instant, par contre, il devait continuer le spectacle et s'assurer que ses danseurs étaient prêts pour l'émission de ce jour.

Après avoir quitté le studio, son sac au dos, Link déambula doucement dans les rues. Il n'avait plus de médicaments et il pouvait sentir sa poitrine pulser. Il suffoquait presque à cause des souffrances que lui procurait le simple fait de respirer et, après avoir marché quelques minutes, il fut forcé de s'arrêter. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais cela rendit juste les douleurs plus conséquentes et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, cette fois-ci à cause de la souffrance physique. Sa vue commença à se troubler, devenant plus sombre, avant d'entendre le sang sonner dans ses oreilles et, finalement, l'obscurité l'enveloppa et il s'effondra, au milieu de la rue, sans avoir conscience des personnes qui accouraient pour voir s'il allait bien.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Tracy, une fois arrivée au studio du Corny Collins' Show, était très inquiète à propos de Link. Il n'avait pas semblé très en forme le jour précédent, ce qui avait été prouvé par sa piètre performance à la répétition, mais il ne s'était pas montré en cours du tout et elle savait que ce n'était pas normal.

Elle avait espéré qu'il avait simplement décidé de sécher pour se reposer quelque peu et être en forme pour l'émission du jour mais il n'était toujours pas là et, après ce qu'il s'était passé le jour d'avant, c'était assez alarmant. De plus, à en juger par l'expression des autres, elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela.

Lorsque Corny arriva vers eux, courant presque, il s'arrêta net dans sa course et regarda autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que son danseur phare n'était pas là.

« Où est Link ? » demanda-t-il, étonné par cette absence.

« Il n'était pas à l'école, » répondit Amber, un peu préoccupée par cela également.

Elle et Link n'étaient peut-être plus ensemble et, pour être franc, ils ne l'avaient peut-être jamais vraiment été excepté comme façade, mais il était quand même un de ses bons amis et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de manquer l'école sans raison ; les seules fois où il avait fait cela était lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose pour l'émission qui demandait son attention, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas ce jour-là.

« Tu penses qu'il y à vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » murmura Tracy à Penny, qui l'accompagnait de temps en temps sur le plateau.

L'autre fille haussa les épaules. Cela était difficile à dire. Elle ne connaissait pas spécialement bien Link et le garçon était, comme la plupart des gens de l'émission, tout à fait capable de jouer la comédie. Bien sûr, avoir été renvoyé à la maison à cause de son incapacité à suivre les mouvements le jour précédent indiquait qu'il y avait probablement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, » répondit-elle tout de même. « Mais peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de trouver une fois l'émission terminée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'appellerais pas ? »

Tracy montra son approbation et ce fut ensuite le moment de passer à la télévision. Ils durent improviser quelque peu, à cause de l'absence de Link, mais ce fut tout de même une réussite. D'accord, cela était un peu stressant, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués aux changements de dernières minutes, mais cela avait été un bon exercice, dont ils auraient pu profiter plus pleinement s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

A la fin de l'émission, une fois les caméras éteintes, Velma Von Tussle arriva dans leur champ de vision, paraissant contrariée.

« Mère, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Amber lorsque sa mère empêcha quelques-uns des danseurs de s'en aller.

« Je dois faire une annonce, concernant Monsieur Larkin, » dit-elle et, soudainement, tout le monde était très intéressé.

« Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, mère, » dit Amber, roulant les yeux.

« Je sais cela, Amber, » coupa-t-elle.

Elle n'était déjà pas très contente de devoir faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais si elle se faisait interrompre après chaque phrase, cela n'irait tout simplement pas.

« Et il ne reviendra pas pendant un moment, » continua-t-elle, ce qui causa un mouvement de protestation.

« Velma, » l'interrompit Corny. « Je sais qu'il ne nous a pas prévenu de son absence, mais je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir une bonne excuse. Il n'y a pas de raison de le suspendre. »

Pour être honnête, Corny se sentait mal à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour d'avant. Il avait été dur avec le jeune homme, plus que nécessaire. Le pauvre garçon avait eu un mauvais jour, cela arrivait à tout le monde, et il n'aurait pas dû faire preuve de si mauvaise humeur. Il avait regretté ses mots aussitôt que Link eut franchit la porte, avec un air de chien battu.

Il avait eu l'intention de lui parler dès leur prochaine rencontre et il avait espéré que ce serait ce jour-là, avant le début de l'émission, mais cela n'avait pas été possible. Cependant, il n'allait pas laisser Velma le renvoyer pour avoir manqué une seule fois. Spécialement pas Link.

« Bien sûr qu'il a une bonne raison ! » s'exclama-t-elle irritée d'être encore une fois interrompue et juste un peu vexée que l'homme assume immédiatement le pire venant d'elle. « Il est à l'hôpital et, par conséquent, ne pourra pas venir pendant quelque temps. »

« A l'hôpital ? » répéta Tracy, inquiète. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il y eu des murmures d'agreement, tous voulant des précisions sur l'état de santé de leur ami. Velma sembla peser ses mots, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour elle puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Il a été emmené d'urgence après qu'il ait perdu connaissance suite à une hémorragie interne. Maintenant, je ne devrais pas vous donner plus de détail mais, puisque la plupart d'entre vous vont être interrogés, je suppose que vous saurez de toute façon ce qu'il s'est passé et cela vous empêchera d'être trop décontenancés. »

« Mère, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda Amber, devenant de plus en plus soucieuse du bien être de son ami.

« Monsieur Larkin, senior, a été arrêté pour mauvais traitement sur enfant. La police est en chemin pour vous interroger alors répondez à leurs questions et soyez sincères. Ils seront bientôt là. »

Avec cela, elle quitta la scène, laissa un auditoire abasourdi derrière elle. Corny ne s'en sortait pas spécialement mieux que les autres mais, pendant qu'ils étaient au studio, les danseurs étaient sa responsabilité et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son calme. Il repoussa tout ce qu'il pouvait bien sentir à propos de cette révélation dans l'arrière de son esprit pour le moment et prit le contrôle de la situation. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content d'être un si bon acteur.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, comme si rien de ce qui arrivait n'était réel et le jeune présentateur ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que cela soit le cas. Il était sur pilote automatique lorsqu'il rassura ses danseurs, leur disant que tout se passerait bien – espérant qu'il ne leur mentait pas – et quand il leur dit quoi faire. Il accueillit les policiers, joua le rôle du parent et resta avec les adolescents alors qu'ils étaient interrogés, et fut lui-même sujet aux mêmes questions.

_Etiez-vous au courant de ce qu'il se passait ? _Non, Monsieur_. Y avait-il des signes visibles qui auraient pu vous alerter que quelque chose n'allait pas ? _Peut-être, je ne sais pas._ Vous a-t-il parlé du traitement que son père lui faisait subir ? _Non, Monsieur_. Avait-il l'air inquiet de rentrer chez lui ? _Je ne pense pas._ Souffrait-il hier ? _Je pense que oui. Non, je suis sûr que oui_. Est-ce que vous l'avez interrogé à ce sujet ? _Non, Monsieur_. Qu'avez-vous fait ? _Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui_._

Il était le seul encore au studio lorsque les policiers s'en allèrent. Tous les enfants étaient rentrés chez eux les uns après les autres une fois leur entretien terminé et tous les autres adultes avaient quitté les lieux depuis un moment déjà. Il fut capable de rester calme jusqu'à ce qu'il ait raccompagné les policiers à la sortie. Une fois cela fait, par contre, il dut courir à la chambre de bain de sa loge, tombant à genoux, sous l'emprise de haut-le-cœur incontrôlables pendant que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, en partie à cause de l'effort, en partie à cause du chagrin et de la culpabilité de ce qu'il avait fait à l'un de ses danseurs, à son danseur préféré.

Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il était resté comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main sur son front, repoussant ses cheveux, les éloignant de son visage, les caressant doucement, tendrement, avant de le forcer en arrière. Il sentit un mouchoir lui essuyer la bouche et il leva finalement les yeux pour voir qui se trouvait là, bien qu'il le sache déjà.

« Maybelle, » coassa-t-il et la femme noire l'attira silencieusement à elle.

Il se laissa faire, cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou, s'accrochant à elle comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, ne se souciant pas de ce que les gens auraient pu dire s'il l'avait vu. Il sentit ses bras se refermer autour de lui et entendit sa voix alors qu'elle murmurait des inanités, essayant de calmer ses sanglots.

« Je l'ai renvoyé, » pleura-t-il et il avait des difficultés à respirer. « Il souffrait déjà et je l'ai renvoyé vers son père. C'est de ma faute. »

« Oh, Corny, » soupira-t-elle, le serrant contre elle comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant, peignant ses cheveux de ses doigts. « Il n'est jamais arrivé chez lui. Il avait été blessé la nuit d'avant, cela a juste pris un moment pour que l'hémorragie devienne sérieuse. Il aurait perdu connaissance sur le plateau de toute façon et il serait tout de même à l'hôpital maintenait, » expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Link lorsque les flics étaient arrivés chez elle pour parler à elle et à ses enfants à ce sujet. Elle avait été horrifiée d'entendre ce que le pauvre garçon avait dû endurer, de même que ses enfants.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle avait demandé à Seaweed de s'occuper de sa petite sœur parce qu'elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille voir Corny. Elle savait qu'il aimait le garçon, bien plus que ses 

autres danseurs, alternant entre les sentiments d'un grand frère et ceux d'un père. Cela devait le rendre fou, spécialement après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle avait eu raison.

Elle attendit que son cerveau enregistre ses mots et lui laissa ensuite le temps de se calmer. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle le relâcha, essuyant ses larmes et soutenant son regard rougi.

« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il, embarrassé par sa crise de larmes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, honey. Maintenait, je vais t'emmener chez toi et tu vas prendre une douche, manger une morse et prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et, ensuite, tu vas aller voir ce gamin et t'assurer qu'il va bien. »

Il n'y avait pas moyen de lui dire non, pas quand elle parlait comme cela, mais il savait tout de même qu'il n'irait pas à l'hôpital une fois le matin venu. Link ne voudrait pas le voir, pas après la manière dont il s'était comporté, et il n'avait pas la force de lui faire face quand il lui dirait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

Le bip constant fut le premier son que Link entendit lorsqu'il commença à reprendre doucement conscience. Ensuite, ce fut une voix, une voix féminine qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Tracy. Il n'essaya pas de comprendre les mots ; soit elle était entrain de lui lire quelque chose, soit elle chantait. Cela amena presque un sourire à ses lèvres mais il était trop fatigué et trop rempli de médicaments contre la douleur pour être capable de sourire. Cependant, il pouvait ouvrir les yeux et il vit sa petite amie regarder au travers de la fenêtre, chantant doucement.

« Jolie chanson, little darling, » murmura-t-il, essayant de se comporter normalement.

La fille sursauta et ses yeux s'agrandirent au son soudain. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'elle le vit conscient.

« Tu es réveillé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

« Comme si un camion m'était passé sur le corps, » répondit-il honnêtement, sachant qu'elle ne croirait jamais qu'il allait bien. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ses souvenirs étaient un peu confus. Il se rappelait avoir quitté le studio au milieu de la répétition et qu'il avait mal mais, après cela, ce n'était pas clair. Il y avait un tourbillon d'images mais rien qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre.

« Tu avais une hémorragie interne et tu t'es évanoui en chemin, » expliqua-t-elle rapidement. « Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point on était tous inquiet quand tu n'es pas venu en cours ou au studio. Ensuite, Madame Von Tussle nous dit que tu es à l'hôpital… »

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave, » admit-il.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu dois savoir, » dit Tracy, mordant sa lèvre.

Link, en la regardant, fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre si inquiète ? Rien de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à dire ne pouvait être aussi mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Il la regarda avec impatience, devenant de plus en plus nerveux à chaque seconde passée.

« Trace, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ton père… il a été arrêté, » expliqua-t-elle doucement. « Et les flics nous ont tous interrogés. »

Il n'y avait pas de manière douce de le dire alors elle le lui dit sans tourner autour du pot. Il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié.

« Arrêté pour quel motif d'accusation ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Mauvais traitement sur enfant. »

Elle ne chercha pas son regard mais regarda à leurs mains enlacées, lui donnant un semblant d'espace. Il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter que qui que ce soit découvre la situation et, maintenant, tous le monde savait et il devait être en colère.

« Alors tout le monde le sait, » dit-il sans émotion, comme s'il ne ressentait rien.

« Je suis désolée, Link. »

Cela lui faisait mal de le voir comme cela mais elle comprenait et cela prendrait sûrement un certain temps avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau dans son état normal. Bien sûr, il irait mieux sans la présence de son père et il s'en rendrait compte bien vite.

« Je suis fatigué, » dit-il et ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« Je vais te laisser dormir, » dit Tracy, comprenant l'allusion et se levant. « Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à quelqu'un en particulier de venir te voir ? »

'_Oui, Corny. J'ai besoin de le voir. J'ai besoin qu'il me dise que tout ira bien et qu'il sera là pour m'aider.'_

« Non, ça ira. Ils viendront s'ils en ont l'envie. »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Link avait finalement été relâché de l'hôpital quelques jours après son réveil et avait été surpris de voir que son père avait non seulement été arrêté mais également condamné. La sentence n'avait pas encore été décidée mais ce qui était sûr était qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir la garde de son fils. Pour cela, Link résidait maintenait chez sa tante qui, heureusement, vivait également à Baltimore alors il n'eut pas besoin de changer d'école.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait des sentiments très confus par rapport à la situation. Bien sûr, il était heureux de ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir les raclées de son père mais, d'un autre côté, l'homme était toujours son père et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être heureux de le voir aller en prison. Ça et le fait que tout le monde était maintenait au courant de ce qu'il avait enduré et il ne savait pas comment leur faire face à nouveau.

Avec Tracy, cela avait été facile. Rien n'était jamais compliqué avec elle, elle était honnête. Si elle pensait quelque chose, elle n'essaierait pas de le cacher. Link savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête quand il était avec elle et cela lui simplifiait les choses, spécialement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais montré de la pitié à son égard.

Elle avait été son visiteur le plus régulier, à l'hôpital et une fois qu'il fut dans sa nouvelle demeure. Elle essayait de venir le voir au moins une fois par jour, amenant les devoirs et lui parlant des nouvelles chorégraphies qu'ils avaient appris sur le plateau du Corny Collins' Show. Il appréciait toujours la façon dont elle s'assurait d'être attentive durant les cours pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'ils avaient à faire alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle détestait cela et la manière dont elle dansait pour l'aider à rester à niveau avec les nouveauté faisait un bon spectacle.

Sa tante aimait également beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle pensait qu'elle devait être la meilleure petite amie que Link aurait pu trouvé et elle l'invitait souvent à rester pour le souper, pour que les deux puissent passer plus de temps ensemble. Link ne pouvait que s'extasier devant la façon dont il pouvait maintenait inviter Tracy chez lui sans avoir peur que quoi que ce soit ne se passe mal.

Seaweed était également un visiteur fréquent, bien que pas autant que Tracy et, plus souvent que non, il était accompagné de Penny. Link avait appris que c'était l'un des seuls moments où les deux pouvaient se voir en dehors de l'école, la mère de Penny n'étant pas très contente que sa fille sorte avec un garçon de couleur mais n'ayant pas de problème à la laisser aller voir Link après ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils utilisent leurs visites pour passer du temps ensemble ; c'était agréable de savoir qu'ils s'accrochaient pour rester un couple, même ayant tout le monde contre eux.

De temps en temps, Inez venait également. Elle venait soit avec Tracy ou soit avec son frère, ne restait jamais très longtemps, babillant tout le temps. C'était une vraie boule d'énergie et cela lui faisait toujours plaisir lorsqu'elle venait le voir. Quelques fois, elle était venue avec sa maman, Maybelle voulant voir de ses propres yeux comment est-ce que sa guérison avançait.

Les autres adolescents de l'émission lui avait rendu visite une ou deux fois pendant qu'il était encore à l'hôpital, mais il ne les avait pas revu depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ou quoi que ce soit. 

C'était tout de même sympathique de leur part d'avoir pris le temps de venir le voir alors qu'il était coincé entre quatre murs. Il avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux.

Cependant, il était maintenant temps pour lui de retourner à ses activités habituelles, ses blessures s'étaient guéries sans trop de problèmes. Il était absolument ravi parce que, même s'il ne l'avait jamais cru possible, l'école lui manquait. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de combien est-ce que cela permettait au temps de passer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en mesure d'y aller. Il ne dirait plus jamais qu'il détestait l'école.

Il était également prêt à reprendre la danse dans l'émission mais il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'hésiter. Devrait-il vraiment y retourner ? Il n'était pas du tout sûr. Il adorait danser et chanter, dieu oui, il adorait cela mais il n'était pas certain que sa présence serait la bienvenue après la façon dont les choses s'étaient produite.

Il savait que lors de sa dernière répétition Corny avait été dans son bon droit de le renvoyer à la maison, vu comment il allait. Link ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait fait pareil. Mais l'homme n'était jamais passé. Link savait qu'il était probablement très occupé mais est-ce que cela aurait été trop demandé que de venir lui dire bonjour ? Velma Von Tussle l'avait fait, pour l'amour de dieu ! Bien sûr, c'était plus pour donner l'apparence de se soucier de ses employés, mais quand même.

Cela lui faisait mal de savoir que Corny ne se souciait même pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à le voir s'asseoir aux côtés de son lit et lui parler pendant des heures comme le faisait Tracy mais il aurait au moins pensé qu'il viendrait une fois, voir comment est-ce qu'il allait. Il avait toujours pensé que l'homme qu'il était venu à considérer commune figure paternel se souciait de lui, au moins juste un peu. Apparemment, il avait eu tord. Et, si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que Corny le voudrait à nouveau dans l'émission ? C'était plus de problèmes qu'il en valait la peine.

Il en avait parlé avec Tracy. Enfin, de son idée de quitter l'émission, pas la raison pour laquelle il voulait le faire. Il lui faisait confiance et il l'aimait mais il ne voulait vraiment pas lui expliquer cela. Elle avait été surprise et avait, ensuite, essayé de le convaincre de rester ; il avait cédé. Il irait voir comment est-ce que cela se passerait mais il ne promettait pas de rester pour de bon ; seul le temps le dirait et il ne se réjouissait pas trop de cela. Mais, pour Tracy, il essaierait.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait à franchir à nouveau la porte du studio. Les cours venaient de terminer et il avait averti sa tante avant de partir le matin qu'il ne rentrerait pas directement à la maison après l'école mais qu'il resterait sur le plateau avec ses amis, lui promettant qu'il ne ferait rien pour s'épuiser. Elle n'avait pas été trop surprise qu'il veuille rester dehors après avoir passé tant de temps enfermé.

"Surprise!"

Ce fut le cri qui le fit sursauter aussitôt qu'il avança sur la scène. Les caméras étaient éteinte, bien sûr, et la scène avait été décorée avec une banderole disant 'bon retour'. Tous les adolescents semblaient être là et il devait admettre que c'était une très gentille attention. Il jeta tout de même un regard noir à Tracy pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu mais elle ne fit que sourire, lui montrant qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

La fête ne pouvait pas prendre trop longtemps, ils devaient filmer leur émission, mais ils avaient eu la permission d'utiliser le temps entre leur arrivée et le début de la performance du jour pour discuter avec leur ami sans avoir à se soucier des répétions. Ils ne faisaient rien de nouveau.

Il sourit en retour et fut accueilli par la plupart de ses amis, tous heureux de le revoir sur pied. Ils évidaient tous le sujet de son père, s'assurant que rien de ce qu'ils diraient ne raviverait les souvenirs de Link et il ne put que les en remercier, même si c'était quelque peu irritant de les voir chercher leurs mots par moment.

Aucun des adultes n'étaient sur la scène, laissant les adolescents profiter de leur temps ensemble, sans devoir se soucier de ce qu'ils disaient ou faisaient. C'était évident qu'ils ne seraient pas aussi libres qu'ils étaient si les grands étaient là pour contrôler les choses.

Pourtant, lorsque leur temps libre touchait à sa fin, Velma s'invita à la fête et leur dit qu'il était grand temps de terminer et de retourner à leur place parce que l'émission était supposée commencer cinq minutes plus tard. Link pensa les aider à cacher les décorations mais il en fut empêché par les autres et il alla dans les coulisses, parcourant les corridors. Il resterait probablement pour voir ses amis jouer mais, pour l'instant, il ne faisait que se promener.

Il ne se regardait pas vraiment où il allait et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il faillit bousculer Corny lors d'un tournant. Heureusement, l'homme n'était pas perdu dans ses pensées et il fut capable d'éviter la collision.

« Hey, Little Lark ! » s'exclama-t-il, avec sous sourire habituel et aussi enthousiaste que toujours. « Bon retour ! »

« Merci, » dit Link et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais son sourire disparut rapidement lorsque Corny prit à nouveau la parole.

« Bon, je dois y aller. L'émission commence. Je te verrai plus tard, Link ! »

Link répondit de la même manière et regarda l'homme se précipiter vers la scène. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il soit là pour présenter l'émission, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas désappointé. Peut-être qu'il lui parlerait plus tard, après l'émission, vu qu'il restait pour la regarder de toute façon. Ils parleraient plus tard.

Seulement, cela ne fut pas ce qui arriva. Après l'émission, il fut accosté par Tracy et il lui parla une minute avant de s'excuser poliment, voulant parler à l'animateur. Lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas ni sur le plateau, ni derrière les rideaux, où il pouvait normalement être vu entrain de parler avec certains danseurs, il décida d'aller voir dans sa loge.

Une fois arrivé, il frappa mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils ; même si Corny faisait quelque chose, il aurait au moins crié pour dire d'attendre une minute. Où est-ce que l'homme pouvait bien être ? Il entendit un bruit de pas et se tourna pour voir Maybelle arriver. Peut-être qu'elle saurait.

"Miss Maybelle!" appela-t-il, marchant rapidement vers elle.

« Oh, Link. C'est bon de te revoir ici. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire qui le fit répondre de la même manière.

« Je me sens mieux, merci. Est-ce que vous savez où est Corny ? » questionna-t-il avec espoir.

S'il l'avait regardée avec plus d'attention, si son esprit n'avait pas été ailleurs, il aurait remarqué que son visage s'était fermé presque imperceptiblement. Elle évita de le mettre trop en évidence lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« Il est déjà parti. Il avait quelque chose à faire. »

Cela lui était douloureux de voir son visage dépité lorsqu'il entendit cela. Il baissa les yeux au sol pendant une seconde, essayant de se calmer et la regarda à nouveau, un sourire si forcé qu'aucune de ses fans n'auraient été bernées.

« Oh. Merci, Miss Maybelle. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. »

Il commença à s'en aller mais la femme noire le rappela.

« Link ! Tu devrais repasser demain. Je suis sûre qu'il aura le temps de te parler, » dit elle.

'_Même si je dois l'enfermer dans sa propre loge pour que ça arrive_,' ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Non, c'est bon, » dit Link, même si son air disait tout sauf cela. « Je voulais juste… je voulais lui dire que je ne reviendrai pas travailler dans l'émission, » finit-il, prenant sa décision. « Est-ce que vous pourriez faire passer le message ? »

« Link, » soupira-t-elle. « Honey, ne fais pas quelque chose tu regretteras plus tard. »

Il sourit tristement.

« Je ne prends pas une décision à la légère, » dit-il, sachant ce qu'elle pensait. « J'y pensais depuis un moment mais j'avais promis à Tracy que je viendrais aujourd'hui et que je déciderai ensuite. Je… je pense vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution. »

« Je lui dirai, » promit-elle, le regardant partir.

'_Corny, qu'est-ce que tu fais à ce gamin…'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Maybelle Stubbs était une femme avec une mission et cela se voyait dans sa démarche alors qu'elle faisait son chemin au travers de l'immeuble dans lequel vivait un certain Corny Collins. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle et le plus tôt serait le mieux, autrement ils allaient perdre leur danseur vedette et le cœur de Corny serait brisé, spécialement s'il se rendait compte de la vrai raison de ce départ. Alors le seul moyen d'éviter la catastrophe qui allait se produire si elle n'intervenait pas était de lui faire voir la vérité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle frappe à la porte de manière décidée, attendant qu'il lui répondre et, lorsqu'il le fit, elle prit note de son air perplexe et entra sans y avoir été invitée, attendant qu'il ferme derrière elle.

« Maybelle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant pour la regarder parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait ici et c'était étrange, même si loin d'être désagréable.

« Est-ce que ça t'amuse de faire du mal à ce gamin, Corny ? » lui demanda-t-elle et elle n'eut aucun besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait, il le saurait instinctivement.

« Non ! » répondit-il avec véhémence, indigné qu'elle puisse penser cela de lui. « Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander ça, Maybelle ! Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça ! »

« Je m'y serai trompée. Tu n'étais pas là pour voir le visage de ce gosse quand je lui ai dit que tu étais rentrée lorsqu'il te cherchait, » contra-t-elle. « Il était abattu, Corny, mais je suppose que tu as eu ce que tu voulais maintenant, il veut que je te dise qu'il quitte l'émission. »

Corny se laissa tomber sur son divan et leva les yeux vers Maybelle, semblant perdu et triste et affligé qu'elle puisse penser des choses pareilles à son égards.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux croire que mon vœu serait qu'il me déteste assez pour partir de l'émission ? »

Maybelle ferma les yeux ; elle n'aurait pas du perdre patiente comme cela. Elle savait parfaitement la rasons qui poussait Corny à éviter Link à tout prix et elle n'aurait jamais dû suggérer qu'il ressente autre chose que de l'affection pour le garçon.

« Honey, Link ne te déteste pas. La seule raison pour laquelle il veut partir, c'est qu'il croit que tu t'en fous totalement de lui. »

« Mais comment est-ce qu'il peut penser cela ? » plaida Corny.

Maybelle s'assit à ses côtés et le força à la regarder.

« Je veux que tu penses à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital. Je veux que tu penses à la façon dont tu as agi et quelle conclusion est-ce que tu penses que Link a pu tirer en partant de cela. »

Corny prit quelques secondes pour y penser et constata que cela aurait été très facile pour Link de penser qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » lui demanda—t-il.

« Va le voir, honey. Ce n'est pas encore trop tard et je suis sûre que sa tante te laissera entrer. Il faut que tu lui dises ce qu'il se passe. Tu pourrais être surpris. »

Link entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et il vit sa tante passer sa tête dans sa chambre.

« Tu as un visiteur, » lui dit-il elle avant de s'en aller et il fronça les sourcils.

Il se demandait qui cela pouvait être. Il était tard et ses habituels invités ne venaient jamais à une heure pareille. Il tomba presque de son lit lorsqu'il vit qui était à la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Corny vienne là mais il supposait que Maybelle lui avait déjà parlé ; cela prouvait au moins que l'homme n'était pas vraiment occupé mais qu'il ne voulait simplement pas lui parler.

« Miss Maybelle te l'a dit, » dit-il aussitôt que la porte se ferma.

Il regardait ses genoux, son dos contre la paroi. Il ne voulait pas voir l'homme, il ne voulait pas être blessé une fois de plus. Il était fatigué de cela. Il voulait simplement le faire et que cela soit derrière.

« Elle a dit que tu ne me détestais pas, » entendit-il Corny dire et sa voix était à peine un murmure, si différent de la confiance en soi qu'il exsudait normalement.

Mais c'étaient les mots, plus qu'autre chose, qui le firent réagir. Sa tête se releva d'un coup et il regarda l'homme ; il semblait accablé, regardant le sol, et avait ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pourquoi diable aurait-elle besoin de te dire ça ? » s'exclama-t-il, aberré. « Pourquoi est-ce que je te détesterais ? »

« Tu ne me détestes vraiment pas ? » demanda-t-il, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux alors qu'il rencontrait finalement le regard de son danseur.

Link secoua la tête, faisant signe à l'homme de se rapprocher. Corny avança à pas de loup jusqu'à lui et s'assit sur le lit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te détesterais, Corny ? » demanda-t-il et sa voix s'était adoucie.

Il commençait à penser que tout n'avait été qu'un malentendu depuis le début. L'espoir commençait à gonfler son cœur. Dieu, il espérait qu'il avait raison.

« Je t'ai renvoyé. Tu avais mal et je ne t'ai même pas demandé ce qu'il se passait. Je t'ai juste renvoyé et je ne sais même pas combien de fois j'ai fait cela avant. Je… combien de fois est-ce que tu étais blessé et je n'ai rien remarqué ? Je suis supposé te protéger et j'ai complètement raté. »

Il semblait si misérable en ce moment et le cœur de Link se brisa. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu passer à côté de cela ? Il aurait dû aller parler à l'homme avant de sauter au conclusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été stupide !

« Mon père était supposé me protéger, pas toi, » lui dit-il en premier avant de se tourner pour être assis juste à côté de l'hôte. « Corny, tu ne pouvais pas savoir parce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je voulais que personne ne le sache. J'aurai pu dire quelque chose, même le jour où j'ai perdu connaissance. J'ai choisi de ne pas le faire, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Link regarda l'homme et mit une main sous son menton, l'encourageant gentiment à tourner sa tête. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Il semblait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

« Je voulais que tu sois là, tu sais. A l'hôpital, après… Je voulais que tu sois là et je pensais que tu t'en foutais et ça m'a fait mal. »

Corny laissa sortir un sanglot sec en entendant cela.

« Ensuite, aujourd'hui tu m'évites et je… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé faire. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si… »

« Ne pars pas ! »

Link fut coupé et il attendit que le plus âgé continue sa phrase.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir évité mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me dises que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. S'il te plait, ne pars pas, » dit-il.

Il plaidait à présent. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter si Link quittait l'émission simplement parce qu'il avait été trop lâche pour faire face à ses responsabilités.

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je soies dans l'émission ? » demanda-t-il parce que cela avait été ça le raisonnement ; il voulait quitter l'émission parce qu'il avait été certain que l'hôte ne voulait plus de lui.

« Oui. »

Et il n'y avait absolument pas d'hésitation de la part de Corny. Il voulait le gamin là, il ne voulait jamais le revoir blessé et il voulait prendre soin de lui. Link était comme un fils pour lui et s'il était assez chanceux pour ne pas avoir endommagé leur relation de manière irréparable, il voulait la continuer et lui dire un jour combien il comptait pour lui – pas tout de suite, par contre.

« Alors je ne pars pas, » sourit-il.

Corny lui sourit en retour et c'était comme si un poids avait été levé de sa poitrine. Il était presque euphorique. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. La tante de Link appela depuis en bas, disant qu'il était presque temps d'aller au lit. Il y avait école le lendemain et il n'était pas encore guéri.

Corny se leva et regarda Link, son sourire ravageur de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il ressemblait plus à l'hôte de télévision qu'il était usuellement et, pourtant, Link pouvait encore voir les restes de tristesses en dessous. Le plus jeune fit alors quelque chose, quelqu'un qu'il faisait autrefois avec son père, avant la mort de sa mère, avant qu'il ne devienne un alcoolique. Il se leva et étreignit Corny.

L'hôte fut prit par surprise en sentant l'étreinte mais il répondit rapidement en passant ses propres bras autour du garçon. Ils étaient à peu près de la même grandeur et de la même corpulence et cela rendait les choses étranges pour Corny. Il n'avait pas d'expérience à serrer contre lui d'autre personne que des filles mais il aimait cela, aimait la chaleur qui lui était offerte ; il se sentait aimé.

« Il faut que tu te pardonnes, Corny, » murmura Link à son oreille avant de le laisser aller.

Corny hocha la tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui lui valu un glapissement.

« Je devrais y aller avant que t'a tante n'ait ma tête. »

« A demain. »

Avec un dernier regard, Corny sortit de sa chambre et Link se laissa retomber sur son lit, un sourire stupide sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il était si content. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était bien trop tard pour appeler Tracy maintenant. Il devrait attendre le lendemain matin pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle ; elle serait contente de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas perdre son partenaire de danse.

_**Epilogue**_

Lorsque Link arriva au studio le jour suivant, il parlait avec animation avec Tracy et Seaweed. Penny marchait aux côtés de son petit ami, une sucette dans la bouche. Elle n'était pas une danseuse mais elle venait tout de même plus souvent qu'elle ne restait à la maison.

Les deux hôtes étaient déjà sur le plateau et, heureusement, Velma n'était pas là ce jour là mais devait s'occuper à rencontrer les gros bonnets d'Ulter Clutch. Lorsque les danseurs arrivèrent sur la scène, Corny vint vers eu et leur donna les mouvements du jour, plus relaxé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un long moment, parce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus s'occuper de l'opinion de Velma. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas renvoyer Corny Collins du Corny Collins' show.

« Alors, little Lark ! » s'exclama-t-il, sautillant vers lui. « Prêt à faire ton come-back ? »

Link lui fit un sourire et son clin d'œil habituel.

« Sûr, Corny. Je connais tous les nouveaux mouvements ! »

Corny hocha la tête et continua son explication et Link regarda Maybelle, articulant silencieusement un 'merci'. Elle sourit simplement, heureusement que tout soit à nouveau bien.


End file.
